


Realisations of Past Choices

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: -Possibly, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Gen, Hugs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Reunions, Reversing the Snap, Snap Victims Return, Soul Realm, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Sequel toYou Only See What You Want To SeeThe Snap is reversed and victims return to their last locations before said Snap. Tony watches and waits for his son to return.Steve is still too focused on Bucky...





	Realisations of Past Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RxA2502](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxA2502/gifts).



> I decided to do a sequel to [You Only See What You Want To See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075730) because [ RxA2502](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxA2502/pseuds/RxA2502) wanted more and I sort of got an idea. So hope you enjoy!

It had only been a week since Tony’s eyeopening rant. The billionaire found himself back on bedrest as he’d managed to tear his stitches open during his shouting. It was worth it. According to Tony, that is. Since being released from bedrest once again (and under _very_ strict orders to not strain his body made by Rhodey, Bruce, the doctor and Shuri, who all promised to tie him to the bed should he end up in it again). A certain blond would constantly look at Tony, open his mouth only to close it seconds later when the words refused to come out. However, the brown-haired man ignored him, he just didn’t have the energy anymore to put up with Steve. 

The group of suffering survivors set to planning. They _knew_ deep in their souls ( _coincidence?_ ) that they could do _something_ to restore the world and reverse everything Thanos did. They just didn’t know _what._ But driven by grief, they were surprisingly efficient. Though, it helped that a certain someone appeared and…well was almost killed. Again.

 

*****FLASHBACK*****

 

After a few days of bedrest again, Tony was released from ~~his prison~~ the hospital room and bed. 

He’d been heading back to the communal area after sorting out the bedroom that the generous Wakandan Princess had allowed him to stay in. Barely a second after he’d grabbed a cup of coffee, a person shimmered into existence right next to him. He didn’t realise until Thor shouted and he felt himself being pulled in front of someone causing him to drop the cup of coffee he had so desperately been wanting.

“My coffee” He whined before focusing on the chaotic situation that was actually more important than the coffee (Tony wasn’t too sure about this though as he was still inwardly crying about the hot drink).

“Loki!” Thor yelled in both anger and joy…was that even possible?

“I mean no harm!” The sort of a villain, yet at the same time not, stated as he raised the arm that wasn’t around Tony’s chest in the air,

“Then why have you taken Tony prisoner?” Shouted Steve,

“And why did you make me drop my coffee?” 

“Honestly, Stark, there are more important things right now than coffee.” Clint snapped as he drew his bow and aimed an arrow at Loki, who merely snapped up a cup of coffee and handed it to Tony. The smaller man moaned as he took a sip of the heavenly beverage and seemed to forget that he was still being used as a shield,

“Stark is merely in front of me so none of you kill me.” Loki informed them before turning to Thor, who wasn’t sure about what he should do, “If you promise not to slaughter me, I shall tell you all.”

“We promise, brother, please release Anthony.” The second Loki let go of the man, who didn’t move and only ended up in a different area due to Rhodey pushing him out of the way of the two gods. Thor raced over to his brother and hesitantly reached out as though to confirm that the man he was looking at was indeed _real_ before he threw his arms around Loki, who returned the hug kindly.

“I swear brother, the next time you fake your death _I will kill you_ ,” Thor muttered into Loki’s ear whilst tightening his grip slightly. Then the group set to planning once more, this time with the help of Loki, who was _very_ useful.

 

*****FLASHBACK END*****

 

The third month since the Snap was on the horizon when they reached their solution. Everyone worked together to reverse the effects and destroy Thanos at the same time. Slowly, victims of the Snap began to reappear at their last location before the Snap. In Wakanda, there were several portals in place thanks to Wong. Two were inside the living room where the group were currently reversing everything. One of the portals simply led to the Wakanda fields, the other, however, led to Titan where the Guardians, Strange and Peter were to come through to get off of the alien planet. They all waited anxiously and impatiently.

 

  **——LINE BREAK——**

 

In a realm that was painted in a faint orange lurked many _many_ people. All of them were victims to the Snap. Time was an odd concept in the realm and unless you had a watch on and realised that it still worked, you wouldn’t be able to work out how much time had passed on Earth. 

 

People sat together in small groups. Most of them had given up hope on ever returning. Then there was a somewhat large group of Superheroes altogether. Each one had a gut feeling that they’d be free. Dr Strange had informed them that everything had seemingly gone to plan in order for the Avengers to win. They just had to wait and be patient. In the meantime, everyone got to know one another.

 

“You’re that spider-kid right?” Sam Wilson, also known as Falcon, asked,

“Why doesn’t anyone ever get it right?” Peter moaned, “It’s Spiderman.”

“Dude why are you even a Superhero? You’re just a child.” Peter Quill asked from where he sat in the circle of previously disintegrated superheroes. Said circle went like this: Gamora (who due to being sacrificed for the stone was somehow in the Soul Realm with the others much to the Star Lords happiness), Peter Quill, Mantis, Drax, Groot, Peter Parker-Stark, Bucky, Sam, T’Challa, Dr Strange, Wanda, Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

“I got bitten by a spider.” Peter answered with a shrug, “It felt wrong to not do anything with the powers I got from the bite. Dad was pissed off of course, but he knew I wouldn’t stop doing what I do, so he made sure to give me the best suit ever and yeah…” His voice grew quiet as he thought of his dad and he wrapped his arms around his legs, 

“You are worried and sad. Not for yourself.” Mantis murmured with an adorable tilt of her head,

“My dad…he’s going to be grieving a lot…I…I don’t like the thought of him being by himself. He’ll think it was all his fault. Doesn’t help that I apologised as I died in his arms.”

“But you died on Titan…who was your father -oh. Oh my, I do not understand how I couldn’t see it. He most certainly was protective and obviously loved you, I just assumed you saw him as a father figure and he saw you as a son, I never realised you were truly related.” Stephen thought aloud with a finger touching his lips, “I can understand why you would worry about him. He’s a truly tormented man who deserves peace.” Peter nodded in agreement while the others barring Fury and Hill looked on in confusion.

“Wait, who’s his dad?” Sam asked,

“Tony Stark,” Peter answered quietly,

“That must’ve been fun growing up.” Sneered Wanda which earned her a dark glare from the seemingly kind and innocent boy, the witch flinched ever so slightly,

“It was brilliant.” Peter defended and without a care, he began to inform them of his childhood to prove his point, “My mum and step-dad died when I was only a few months old, dad didn’t know about me until their deaths as someone informed him that either he could take me in or I’d go to my Aunt and Uncles. He accepted me instantly and I grew up surrounded by a loving dad, Aunt Pepper, Uncle Rhodey and my robotic siblings JARVIS, Dum-E, U and Butterfingers. When I was about four, dad asked me if I wanted to take on his last name as I’d been going by Peter Parker and not Stark. I understood what he was saying and together we decided I’d go by Peter Parker-Stark. He kept asking me every few years if I was alright with the name -so despite what everyone thinks about my dad he actually does care!”

“Then why didn’t he give you his name immediately?” Snarled Wanda,

“Because of people like you. He didn’t want me to be hurt because of what the Stark name brings. He only asked and informed me about it all when I was smart enough to understand. Anyway, we were all a happy family, then dad met someone. I got along with this _someone_ -” The group were surprised once more when Peter spat the word out, “and eventually they both married. Shortly after that, I asked this person if he would become my adopted dad. The following years were brilliant as I now had two dads in my family. Until my ex-adopted dad ruined everything. And that’s the tale of my life. I don’t care about your problems with my dad because I know the real him and clearly no one here has ever been bothered to learn about the real man beneath his masks.” He folded his arms and glared at everyone as if daring them to say something. There was a long silence.

“Who was your other father?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Is all Peter said when T’Challa asked him, the teenager knew he was being rude but he didn’t want to tell them.

 

That was the first main conversation that the group had when they arrived and well grouped up in the Soul Realm, which then inspired the others to start talking. Fast forward several months later when things began to happen. The superheroes all stood up hastily when people began to scream in panic.

“Everyone calm down please!” Hill shouted as they reached the centre of the chaos, “You.” She pointed at a wide-eyed young man, “Explain to me what happened.”

“She…she just turned to dust…like when everyone got here. She just turned to dust and…vanished.”

“Do not worry.” Strange’s voice echoed over everyone, “We are merely leaving this place and returning home. If I am correct -and I always am- you will be returned to the last place you were before turning to dust. Be careful as we do not know how much time has passed and you may end up injured should you return in the middle of the road or something.”

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

  
“Director?” Agent Hill murmured as she spotted the bald man,

“We’re back. Let’s get to Wakanda.” He said to her as they moved out of the road.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Dr Strange.” The man was surprised when Tony rushed over to give the Sorcerer a hug once he had come through the portal, “Are you alright?”

“I am and by this point, I believe you should just call me Stephen.”

“As long as you call me Tony.” He murmured back and the two shared smiles, though Tony’s was slightly strained as he kept looking to the portal through to Titan, waiting for his son to come through.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Only the next people were the Guardian’s. They didn’t come through all at once, but their arrivals were close to one another's. 

“Someone needs to go to Vormir and get Gamora! Please, she was in the Soul Realm with us and I saw her disappear again much like the other Snap victims!” Quill said with an air of desperation that caused Thor to go and retrieve her. In the meantime, Rocket had forced them all into a group hug as he partly yelled at them for leaving him.

“I am Groot.”

“I missed you too, Groot.” Sobbed the racoon.

“I am…Groot.”

“You’ve made a new friend? That’s great kid. Where is he?” Rocket didn’t get an answer from the Flora Colossus as Gamora returned and the group were hugging and crying -even Nebula as she was dragged into the hug.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

As T’Challa exited, he and his sister hugged for a long time, once they stopped hugging, Shuri refused to leave his side. Tony was happy for the girl, who was so much brighter now that her brother was home.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Next came one James Buchanan Barnes. He kept looking back through the portal as he exited and seconds later Sam came through too. The reunion between Bucky and Steve was bitterly sweet in Tony’s opinion. Then Wanda exited and when she and the billionaire made eye contact…a look of regret flickered through her eyes and she mouthed an apology much to Tony’s immense confusion. 

 

The metal armed super soldier made his way over to Tony.

“I want to apologise. I realised I never said sorry for…killing your mum and dad. Nor did I say sorry for beating you half to death.” He held his flesh hand out and hesitantly, Tony shook it with a tilt of his head,

“I…well firstly I’m confused as hell. Secondly, as I said to Rogers I don’t blame _you_. I blame Hydra. They were using you as a puppet -or perhaps a bullet is a better metaphor.” He murmured, “What brought this on?”

“Your son. We were all grouped together in the Soul Realm and he… _enlightened_ us about the real you.”

“What Buck-o is trying to say. Is your seemingly kind and innocent son verbally kicked our arses in line and told us you're really just a good and kind guy, who has been through too much B.S.” Sam continued whilst throwing an arm around a glaring Bucky’s shoulders. The group who had been in the Soul Realm took note of the rather adorable blush that trickled onto Tony’s cheeks. Said man coughed and rubbed the back of his neck,

“Umm…well thank you…I think?” His eyes suddenly widened “Wait what did he tell you?”

“Everything. Sort of. Like Afghanistan, Stane, the Reactor and then the poisoning, the nuke and wormhole, etcetera.” Quill answered with a muffled voice as he was still involved in the group hug. Before Tony could respond, he noticed something.

 

“What’s happening?” Came his panicked voice,

“The spell is closing,” Loki answered,

“But it can’t be! Why’s it closing?”

“It means everyone is out of the Soul Realm, Tony.” Strange murmured with furrowed eyebrows,

“No. No. No.” Tony muttered, 

“What’s the big deal, Tony? The spell has done its job. Be happy for once.” He heard Steve groan and the anger welled up in him once again. Clearly, he had yet to _open his eyes_.

“ _My son_ is not back yet.” He growled and Steve had the nerve to look ashamed unnoticed by all, Bucky and Sam’s eyes widened in realisation. “Can you send me through? I need to find him.”

“Stark -Tony, we have no way to send you through. He must be out of the Realm for the spell to close.”

“But…he’s not here. Please. _Please!_ I can’t lose him again” He whispered as Stephen wrapped a comforting arm around the distressed man. 

“Woah is this Wakanda? This place is so cool!” Everyone turned to see a boy standing in front of the portal that led to the Mad Titan’s home planet, they spied various objects in his arms, which he dropped as Tony ran over and threw his arms around his son.

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Tony whispered over and over again as he slowly fell to the floor, taking Peter with him. The teenager wrapped his arms around his dad and tried to comfort the sobbing man. “I thought I had lost you forever. You didn’t come through the portal immediately and then the spell began to close.” He rambled,

“I…umm…might’ve wandered around Titan for a little bit and brought some stuff home. Then I might’ve kinda gotten a little teeny bit lost.” Peter commented in a meek voice as Tony’s grip tightened in slight annoyance, “In my defence, who else can say they went to a weird bad guy planet and brought back souvenirs?”  
“I don’t know whether to hug you to pieces or ground you for a lifetime.” Tony said as he pulled away and stared at Peter from where he held the boy by his shoulders, “You have no idea how worried and terrified I was.” 

“…I think I do. I mean Afghanistan ring any bells?” 

“That was an unnecessary response and I didn’t die in your hands begging and _apologising_ ”

“I’m sorry, dad.” The boy was pulled back into Tony’s arms,

“Wasn’t your fault, kid.” 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Later that night, the returned King of Wakanda allowed the group to all spend the night in the rooms they had been occupying for the last few months before they’d work together to inform the world what had happened. Tony and Peter shared a bed. Both of them needed the comfort of the other and if Tony clutched onto his son the whole night, well nobody had to know. Neither could sleep as they lay in the bed looking out at the beautiful night sky through a gap in the window.

“Did…did dad -I mean Steve -err, Rogers notice…that I was gone…he…he didn’t seem to care…you know when I…when I came back?”

“You know you can call him whatever you want to. I won’t be mad.” Tony whispered after a few minutes of silence, which made Peter think his dad was actually asleep, “I want to lie to you. But you’re strong enough to take the truth.” Tony explained to Peter what had happened during the last three months. Telling the teenager about the tie he blew up at his ex-husband. “and I’m sorry Pete, but he was…he was too focused on Bucky and himself to…to realise you…you were…gone.” As Tony spoke his voice gradually got quieter and quieter. Peter felt tears running down his neck as his dad cried quietly all while Tony faintly felt water drop onto his hands that were holding Peter’s own ones to the boy's stomach.

“Why doesn’t…why doesn’t he love us?” Tony tensed up and tightened his hold on his son before relaxing once again,

“I think…he does love us -or at least you. He’s just…well too lost in the past to…to realise what he has in his future.” Tony took a deep breath and kissed the top of Peter’s head, “Never think he didn’t love you though. It was so clear.”

“Thank you, dad.” Peter sniffled, “…love you”

“I love you too, kid. Now go to sleep, you can need to be wide awake tomorrow to hassle your aunts and uncles.” 

“Yay! Did Uncle Thor have Loki with him?”

“That he did. I’m unfortunately assuming he’s going to become Uncle Loki now?”

“That is correct.” Tony could just sense the smirk on his son's lips,

“Just make sure you give Uncle Rhodey attention first. He might go on a murder spree otherwise. And yes, T’Challa and I will organise play dates for you and Shuri.” Peter chuckled much to Tony’s glee and the two fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Bucky hadn’t been able to sleep that night and had chosen to do some wandering around the wing that the Avengers and Guardians were inhabiting. As he passed the door he knew Peter and Tony were in, he paused and couldn’t help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Oh, Stevie. You fucked up a really good thing.” He sighed to himself not expecting the blond man to appear by his side -Steve hadn’t been able to sleep either and had been doing the same thing as Bucky.

“I know.” The man whispered with an air of regret, Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder,

“You should’ve done things differently, Punk…or just left me when you had clearly opened up to the future.”

“I know.” This time Steve’s voice contained a hitch as he held back a sob, “Oh god, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the way everyone comes back from the Snap is completely made up. Also, Gamora is trapped in the Soul Realm which is why she was with the Snap victims -not sure if this is true or would happen but this is fanfiction so who cares.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts either here or on [my tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
